¿Oscuridad o luz?
by Alondra-Chan NH
Summary: Naruto y Hinata han llegado a la dimensión paralela en la que Naruto estuvo alguna vez, esta vez Menma esta de vuelta en la aldea pero segun él empieza su infierno por tener a otra Hinata ahí, pero sin darse cuenta de que se enamora de la Hyuga amable peleando contra sí mismo por tenerla, la aludida se encuentra confundida por que debe decidir pero ¿que escogera? ¿Oscuridad o luz?.


Sinceramente no sabía que era más extraño en su vida.

1.-El hecho de que su familia la rechazara sin motivo

2.-Que su primo intentara asesinarla

3.-Que su amor la haya visto desnuda y haya dicho a todos que era super hermosa sin reconocerla

4.-O que se encuentre en una dimensión paralela.

Sip, definitivamente su opción No.4 es la más extraña. De nuevo Uchiha Obito alias "Tobi" había intentado convencerlos de que su realidad era mejor que la que vivíamos, esta vez la mandó a ella, a Hyuga Hinata con Uzumaki Naruto. Los dos corazones que manipulan el mundo shinobi.

Llegaron recién ayer, al parecer recuerdan a Naruto, debido a su anterior visita, lo que la hizo sorprenderse fue que en cuanto la vieron soltaron un respingo para despues enderezarse y tratarla con sumo respeto. Cosa que realmente la hizo sorprenderse y alegrarse.

En cuanto llegaron Kushina y Minato le dieron asilo a ambos, el aceptó rápidamente debido a segun lo que él le explicó hace tiempo atrás son sus padres. Ella al principio se negó ya que no quería ser una molestia pero al final termino aceptando.

Despues de ese proceso se llevo más sorpresas como: Sasuke no abandonó la aldea, El Clan Uchiha seguí vivo, Su familia y la aldea o le teme o le respeta, Yondaime Hokage no es Hokage, el padre de Sakura fue Hokage, Tsunade perdió su "rasgo distintivo" en cambio lo tene Shizune y al parecer entre las dos se cambiaron igual las personalidades, al igual que los senseis y sus compañeros tenían sus personalidades revueltas y completamente opuestas a las de su dimensión, sin agregarle que no ha visto la personalidad de su primo Neji por que está de misión, tampoco ha visto a su familia, tene un poco de "incomodidad" de ir, ya que posiblemente no es lo que esperan, pero aun tene la duda ¿Donde está su otra yo?

* * *

—Me mando llamar Tsunade-sama?

—Si así es—respondió la rubia sin su famosa "Pechonalidad" usando gafas y completamente seria, nada que ver con la Tsunade que conoce—He estudiado lo que nos han dicho Naruto y vos. Por lo cual hemos decidido buscar la forma de regresarlos a su mundo, pero hay que realizar varias pruebas y necesitamos que nos des una muestra de sangre.

—De acuerdo Tsunade-sama

—Vamos al hospital.

Una vez realizada la sustracción de Sangre Tsunade le pidió que esperara ahí. Y lo hizo pero despues de un tiempo llego una pelirrosada que conocía muy bien, pero había algo raro... su mirada era demasiado melancólica ademas de estar callada. Era como si se viera a sí misma antes de su enfrentamiento con Neji.

—Ohayo gosaimasu Sakura-san

—¿Hinata te sentís bien?—preguntó sorprendida de su formalismo pero despues cayó en algo—_¿Despertaste?_—pensó

—Hai, ¿por qué?

—Sakura—llamó Kakashi—debemos irnos

—Hai—asintió—Adios Hinata

—Hasta luego Sakura-san—Despidió educadamente dejando a los 2 boquiabiertos, la Hinata que conocen nuca le dirigiría la palabra a Sakura ya que la consideraba un obstáculo para estar con Menma. Aun con su sorpresa hicieron un ademán por irse—Hasta luego Kakashi-sensei que regresen con bien—eso los hizo congelarse y se fueron despavoridos. Una vez de esto un rubio oji azul con un traje negro con Naranja ingresó a la habitación.

—AH Hinata-chan también te sacaron sangre?

—Hai, etto, Naruto-kun, vos tenes más experiencia acá ¿Sabes por que Sakura-san y Kakashi-sensei se comportaron extraños conmigo?

—¿Extraños como?

—Pues parece que hubieran visto a un fantasma.

—no, ni idea—respondió—_Espero que no tenga nada que ver con la personalidad de esta Hinata_—Dijo para sí

—Bueno, Hinata, Naruto, poden irse.

—Hai—Dijeron ambos y cuando Tsunade izo un ademán de irse Hinata le hablo

—Tsunade-sama... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Hai

—¿Donde está mi otro yo?

—Bueno—murmuro la hokage pensando en como decirlo—Tu yo de aquí esta en coma, aun no despierta

—¿En coma?—Preguntó sorprendida la Hyuga

—¿Por que?—Preguntó el Namikaze

—Hai, cuando Naruto se fue, Menma tuvo la personalidad inestable y durante esos periodos fuiste herida, digo tu otro yo estuvo herido.

—Quisiera verme, em digo, verla.

—No se si debas...

—Quiero hacerlo Tsunade-sama—interrumpió, resignada la dejó ser, y la llevo con su otro yo.

Naruto, debido a su visita anterior o se esperaba ver a esa Hinata así de vulnerable dormida, tierna, sin maquillaje y con el flequillo recto y las ropas de Hospital, sin poder evitarlo se quedo embelesado y sonrío. Ojala ella fuera como se ve, igual a la auténtica y genuina Hinata, la que estaba parada a su lado.

Hinata al verla se quedo in móvil se veía exactamente igual a ella, incluso parecía igual de frágil, por lo tanto deshecho la idea de que le teman, y una punzada de tristeza quiso colarse por que ella si logró enorgullecer a su padre. Intentando serse útil a sí misma activó su Byakugan.

—Pero si esto es...

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó el Jinchuriki

—Ves algo—Preguntó Godaime

—Ella no despertá por que hay una corriente de chakra evitando la movilización de las ondas eléctricas de su cuerpo.

—Como no pude perciptirlo

—Es un chakra especial e imperceptible, solo pode ser detectada por un Doujutsu. Para removerlo hay que aplicar chakra en la palma similar al Juuken y expulsarlo en el cuello—Dijo haciendolo el cuerpo de Hinata atrevida se removió pero no despertó

—No funcionó—aseguró la Hokage

—Si lo hizo—contradijo el gennin—Solo debe recuperar y normalizar su chakra.

—Así es, para mañana en la mañana despertará con su chakra normalizado.

—¿Y vos Naruto como sabías eso?

—Ya me lo aplicó—respondió sencillamente rascandose la nuca

—Este es el tipo de educación médica que se aplica en el Clan Hyuga de mi mundo.

—Ya veo

* * *

Tuvo un sueño demasiado extraño. había 2 Menmas y otra ella, pero ambos Menmas estaban enamorados de su otro yo. Demasiado extraño debía decir, abrío los ojos un poco desconcertada vestía bata blanca en una habitación completamente de ese color a su lado estaban sus ropas encima de una Silla, rápidamente se cambió, tanto blanco la hastiaba. Ya vestida se salió por la ventana, no quería ser fastidiada con un chequeo general.

Ademas debía hacer pagar al estúpido de Menma, por dejarla en coma, bueno, supune que lo estuvo ya que el calendario decía 4 de mayo de 1975, ¡MAYO! la última vez que tuvo conciencia era noviembre, se perdio su cumpleaños ¡Ahora sí esto es personal! ¡Menma iba a pagar! ¡No importa cuanto lo ame!

Lo iba a encontrar eso era seguro, se paro encima de la torre Hokage y activó su Byakugan y vio como dos personas y eso la aturdío pero se concentró la otra visión se colaba en ella pero decidió seguir la otra visión ya que esta veía el chakra de Menma.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata estaban caminando por la Aldea, el primero le explicaba a su acompañante las diferrencias de este mundo pero se saltaba por completo como era la otra Hinata, de repente la Hyuga activó su Byakugan y se balanceo casi cayendó al suelo, pero el rubio la sujetó.

Hinata le dijo que su Byakugan reaccionó por si solo y que podía ver 2 visiones, la primera era lo que veía normalmente, y la segunda era la vista desde la torre Hokage. Naruto le dijo que se calmara y desactivara el Byakugan, ella le explicó que lo había intentado pero cada vez se activaba con más fuerza. Rendida decidió dejar que se desactivara solo

.

.

.

.

.

¿Genial 2 Menmas? ¿Que rayos pasó mientras dormía? eran las dudas que asaltaban a la furiosa Hinata ¿Se clonó? ¿o qué?

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado por toda la aldea y Naruto ya le había explicado todo lo que sabía de ese mundo había llegado a la puerta este de la Aldea, al llegar su byakugan por fin se desactivó, y frente a ellos apareció Namikaze Menma el cual al ver a Hinata y Naruto se exaltó pero solo dijo...

—No jodas! ¡¿como si no tuviera suficiente con una Hinata ahora son 2?!—Los 2 solo lo vieron extrañados y vieron que el veía hacía atrás de ellas y estaba la Hyuga Hinata valiente agresiva y extrovertida detras de Hyuga Hinata tímida, amable y determinda.

Este solo alternaba la mirada entre las 2 pensando como le haría para escapar de 2 locas acosadoras que estaban trás él.

* * *

Aclaro que esto será solo un short-fic de 4 capitulos


End file.
